Burning Love
by XfoREVer2009x
Summary: Due to her broken heart, Leah gave up on the concept of love, and not to mention, imprinting. She thought that it would never happen to her. But what happens when she finally gets her shot at happiness? Will she embrace it? Or will she run away from it?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **In Twilight, there is very little told about Leah and her struggle with dealing with everyday life. She is forced to endure days of being the only female shape-shifter in Quiluete history and the daily reminder of Sam leaving her for her own cousin. This caused her to become bitter and hateful towards everyone. She wanted everyone to feel the pain she felt. Due to her broken heart, she gave up on the concept of love, and not to mention, imprinting. She thought that it would never happen to her. But what happens when Leah finally gets her shot at happiness? Will she embrace it? Or will she give up on it and run away from the pull?

**Warnings: **This is a fem/fem story! If you don't like, don't read it! I don't take kind to flames. **Just. Don't. Fucking. Read. The. Story.**Please, don't waste my time. Also, the story is starting out as a T rating for now. It may change in the future. **A/N: **There is a banner for this story! In fact there are two of them. Tee hee. I couldn't decide which one was better. *banners on my profile!*

**Another A/N: **My BETA, Vanna (LaPushWolf) is fucking awesome and I love her for doing this! Thank you girl, you rock! I can't thank you enough!

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked on my birth certificate, my name wasn't Stephanie Meyer. (Boo woo) So that only explains that I don't own Twilight, sadly. The goddess owns everything. All I own are the OCs that appear in this story and a Droid Incredible. I'm just borrowing her characters and playing puppets with 'em.

Enjoy my dearies!

**Chapter One**

**Leah's PoV**

**Trying On New Things**

I have never felt so much hatred and remorse in my natural born life. I'd never once directed such unbridled animosity towards a person or a thing, but for that motherfucker, I'll make an exception. Sam Uley broke my heart, tore it into pieces and never looked back. It was all because of some dumbass mystical spell we Quileutes call _imprinting_, and dammit I've grown to hate that word with a passion. It's taken everything from me: my boyfriend, my best friend and now my little brother.

"What the hell are you guys dragging me here for anyway?" I asked, stepping out of Blondie's BMW and slamming the door on purpose. I heard her hiss, which brought a smile to my face. I glanced over my shoulder, rolled my eyes where she could see. "Oh shut up, I didn't dent your precious car."

She snarled as she stalked toward me. I raised an eyebrow at her as if saying, 'I dare you.' Today wasn't the day to mess with me. Before she could get within five feet of me, I saw Bella push her back and murmur, "Not here, guys please."

Rosalie looked at Bella then back at me and gently backed down. From the corner of my eye I saw Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, Kim, Nessie and Ashley get out of the car to see what the commotion was about.

"Watch my fucking car, mongrel." She said while pointing an icy finger at me.

"Bite me, leech." I shot back while walking towards the bridal store.

I heard Alice and Bella sigh at our bickering. "Can you guys cut it out?" I heard Kim ask exasperatedly as she rubbed her already swollen belly. I felt mildly guilty for upsetting her, because I swear she was due any day now. She just recently found out that she's having twin boys. Just what we needed, more men in La Push, I thought as I held the door open for everyone. I saw Rosalie smirk at me and wave her ice cold little fingers in my direction as she walked into the store. I felt my upper lip curl into a snarl at her.

"Leah!" I heard Nessie yell at me. I shook my head and saw her motioning me to come on. I bit my lip and walked into the store.

Or as I would like to call it, my own personal hell.

We were here to try on our dresses for Ashley's wedding. She and Seth were finally tying the knot. I can't believe after only six months, my brother is getting married to his imprint. I winced at the word _imprint. _

The concept still made my skin crawl. I don't believe in soul mates and all that love at first sight bullshit. Ever since the Sam and Emily debacle, I've grown to trust no one, not even my own family and pack mates. I came into this world alone; I might just die in the world alone.

Ever since Seth announced his engagement the reality of that loneliness seemed to bear down on me a little harder each day. Just being here, watching them all smile, throwing dresses in every direction just brought back painful memories that I wanted to leave behind.

-Flashback-

Everyone was joking and laughing, the evidence of their good time filling the house to the brim. "Hey Embry, when are you gonna imprint on someone?" I heard Quil yell from the kitchen as I walked into Emily's small little home.

I rolled my eyes at their conversation, because it seemed as if I could never escape the topic. It was imprint this, or imprint that, twenty-four hours a day around here. I was glad to see that Embry was getting tried of it as well. "Shut the fuck up, Quil! At least I didn't imprint on a two year old!" Embry shot back from the living room. I heard a growl from the kitchen and then Emily scolded them both for their dumb bickering.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone—I mean everyone was there. "Oh Leah, I'm glad you're here!" Emily smiled, wiping her hands on a dry dishtowel. I was greeted with the scent of beef stew and biscuits.

My mouth watered, and I hated it. I wasn't ready to eat her food just yet.

"Glad to be here, Em." I grumbled leaning against the wall with one foot against it. A normal person would look at me and think 'oh fuck, she's badass,' and they'd be right. I was a force to be reckoned with. My cold, bitchy persona was easily backed up by a heavy fist and I intended to keep it that way.

She looked apprehensive at me while bringing her bottom lip between her teeth.

She only did that when she was nervous or afraid she'll say something I don't like. I could feel everyone's eyes—including Sam's watching us. "Leah?" she asked a bit scared while taking baby steps towards me.

"Em…" Sam warned as he stood up walking towards her as if I was a threat.

I growled at him. Just because I hated imprinting, didn't mean I hated my own cousin. "Don't fuck with me today, Sam!" I hissed, stepping toward him. He did the same, unwilling to back down to me.

"Learn your place, Leah," he told me while pointing a finger in my direction. I rolled my eyes. Emily sighed and hit Sam on his head. He immediately stopped fuming at me.

"Apologize, Sam!" Emily hissed. His face softened at her voice, and it bit at the mangled pieces that were left of my heart.

I heard the other wolves snicker quietly. Sam turned to them with a cold look on his face and they straitened up quick.

Dumbasses. I thought to myself while shaking my head. I looked up at Emily as if to say, 'well?' She nodded and took a deep breath. "I was wondering… would you do me the honor of being the maid of honor at mine and Sam's wedding?" she asked while sucking in another deep breath. I heard everyone else take a deep one too and awaited my reaction.

They wanted to see if I was gonna flip the fuck out. It would have been easy to let out all the pent up anger and aggression that had been brewing inside of me for so long, too easy. The only reason I didn't was because it was exactly what they all expected, and I refused to become predictable. So, fortunately for them, I remained calm.

I took a deep breath and contemplated what she just asked me. On one hand, I wanted to fucking kick Emily and Sam's ass for even CONSIDERING asking me that question. Hell, for even thinking it! On another, I wanted to cry and scream, 'No' to their faces and leave and never come back. But, again that would have been predictable, so I went ahead and took option three.

"The wedding is on the fifteenth," she squeaked looking wearily at Sam.

I let out a shaky breath and smiled, retaining my growl. An alien from Mars could see that this smile was fucking fake. I felt as though my lips were going to break my face. I hated my life.

If Cullen was here, he would be pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration at my morbid thoughts. Luckily, the only person who had to suffer here was me. I began to speak, the wolves leaning forward in fascination and wonder at the fact that my words didn't come out as a shout. I growled at them causing them to shrink back to their former positions.

"Lee lee?" Emily asked hopefully and I winced. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam stiffen at my high school nickname.

"Oh fuck, she's gonna blow." I heard Paul say under his breath. I turned my head to glare at him. Rachel slapped him on the back of his head and shot a sad smile towards me. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to me. I shrugged and turned back to Sam and Em. I heard Paul release a string of profanities from his mouth, which earned him another smack. Embry let out a guffaw. Paul hissed at him.

"Are you sure that I'm the right person for the job?" I asked wearily at Em who was bouncing in anticipation. I began to tug at my hair Edwardian fashion, and realized that I needed to stop hangin' with the Cullen's so damn much.

She breathed a sigh that I assumed was relief and told me, "Of course! You are my favorite cousin!" she gushed and smiled. I gaped at her and thought, well, you're not mine.

She continued to stare at me, anticipation flashing over her face. I knew I had to come to a decision. So, like a complete dumbass, I accepted.

"Sure!" I replied through gritted teeth. Amazingly she bought into my disguise, but on the inside, I was dying. She squealed and the wolves went back to stuffing their faces, _as usual._

I took a deep breath and found Sam. His face was unreadable, torn. It looked like he wanted to crawl on his knees and beg me to take back my answer, but he didn't. Honestly, he looked remorseful. That was the part of Sam I hated the most, not the know it all attitude, or undeniable devotion to another woman, but the regret he felt for causing all of it.

I sighed, unable to take anymore. "Guys, I'm gonna take off."

Emily caught Sam's reaction and looked sadly over at me. "Do you have to go, Leah?" she asked, going back to the stove to work on fixing me a plate. She knew I would be weak for food, but it just wasn't worth it right now.

I nodded, turning to Jake who sat off to my right with Nessie. I needed to get out of here, to run, forget that any of this had ever happened. When I found his face, the look he gave me said it all. Pity, because once upon a time Jacob had actually understood my pain_._ Once being the key word, I reminded myself looking back at Nessie. She gave me a sad little reassuring smile, a quick reminder that I was truly alone in my pain now.

I growled and stomped out the house.

"Hey Leah, do you want your food?" Paul yelled at me from the door.

"No!"

"Hey, more for me!" he grinned, walking back into the house as I walked away towards the forest.

When I got to the deepest part of the forest, I let out a heart wrenching sob. I just—finally—realized what I just did.

I agreed to be the maid of honor for my cousins wedding and for the man that tore my heart out. The man that took away my happiness and caused me to be bitter and hostile. The one who's regret I don't give a flying fuck about anymore.

_But they look so happy. _My inner conscience voiced.

So? I don't fucking care! I snapped at myself.

_Don't you want them to be happy? _It asked me.

I snarled at the thought.

_Don't __**you**__ want to be happy? _

For once, I was quiet.

I wanted this to be a dream, to finally wake up and realize that there really weren't such things as wolves and vampires. It wasn't. I really was living in my own personal hell.

I continued to sob and let the hot tours pour down my cheeks, staining them red. I curled up into a fetal position and let the sobs take over. I began clawing at the ground. There is absolutely no greater pain than this, I thought as soon as I felt darkness overcome me.

-End Flashback-

About two hours later, with an achy head and heart, we all walked out of the bridal store with our personally hand-made dresses. Ashley's wedding dress was already at the Cullen's since they were having the wedding there. When we got to Rosalie's car, she popped the truck open and said, "Put them in." She walked over and placed hers in the back, flat and neat as possible. Then she got on the driver's side and sat down waiting for us to finish. Alice bounced into the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie and thought, drama queen.

We all followed suit and I shut the trunk once we were finished. Rosalie glared at me from her review mirror and bared her teeth at me. I winked at her and hopped in the back seat. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and started her car.

Bella sighed, exasperated. "Both of you, shut the fuck up with the cat fighting, please?" she said while leaning her head against her hand. Nessie did the same except she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Rachel, Rebecca, and Em tried to squeeze in as much as possible, but with Kim's in the middle, let's just say; it wasn't a comfortable drive home. Ten people in a fucking BMW didn't work a damn.

"Oh yeah, Alice? My sister, Bri is on her way here. In fact, she should be here by tomorrow night since the wedding is on Tuesday." Ashley said while shaking Alice's shoulder a little to get her attention.

Alice turned her head and said, "I know. She'll be at the wedding, but she won't be here for your bachelorette party, though." Alice said while frowning a bit.

Ashley laughed and waved her hand as if it was just any normal news. "Oh, don't worry. She's known for being late to everything. But she vowed, she would not miss this. She did get her dress, though."

Alice smiled and said, "Good. Same design?"

Ashley nodded. I stared at her for a minute, she wasn't a bad looking girl. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes adorned with long eyelashes. Not to mention, she had a wonderful personality and was never vain.

I could see why Seth loved her.

I sighed and watched as the blur of trees and skies breezed by. The wind whipping through my hair was amazing. Soon, I heard snoring. I turned my head sideways to see Kim fast asleep on my shoulder with her hands wrapped around her stomach. Hoping that no one noticed, I smiled a little at the sight.

I was going to be an aunt.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When the BMW pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's, we all stepped out. I watched as Bella carried a sleeping Nessie up the steps of the house. Rosalie and the others followed with their belongings.

"Leave my dress guys, I'll get it." She said while walking inside to put Nessie down. Alice nodded and sat Bella's dress back in the trunk. She made her way towards me and handed me mine. I smiled a little and said, "Thanks." I draped it over my arm.

She smirked and said, "Anytime. Hey, do you need help carrying her?"

I shook my head and said, "Nah, I got it. She's lightweight."

I heard her bell-laugh ring my ears and I lifted Kim's sleeping form up from the seat. I heard the rustle of plastic as she turned a little in my arms as I walked up the driveway and into the house. Esme flitted over to me and took her from my arms.

"She fell asleep on the way home, huh?" she asked smirking. I nodded and followed her up the stairs. When we got to Alice's door, it was already opened. "Can I lay her down on your bed, Alice?" Esme asked while smiling.

Alice nodded while hanging up all of our dresses in her massive closet. She pranced over to me and held her hand out to me for mine. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What was the point of me carrying it then?"

She smiled and said nothing. I growled a little and mumbled, "Stupid, future-seeing, pixie on crack."

"Hey!" she yelled as she hung my dress next to Ashley's.

I just smiled and said, "Love ya, Ali!" while walking out of the room to join the girls in the kitchen. She playfully hissed at me and zoomed downstairs on her cell phone.

"Where's the food at?" I asked as I raided the fridge. Since I had the appetite of a wolf, I was hungry almost every two hours.

Nessie rolled her eyes and giggled and said, "Same place as always."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll whip you up something Lee." Bella said as she started grabbing ingredients from different cabinets.

I ran over to her and hugged her from behind. She squeaked. I think I picked her up in the process.

"My bad." I shrugged. She smiled and smoothed out her clothes. I'm sure if she were human, her face would have been a tomato.

"Mutt." I heard Rosalie sneer without looking up from her magazine. I snarled and said, "Fuck you, Blondie!"

She was going to say something else until she was cut off by Esme's voice.

"Language, ladies!" she yelled from Dr. Vamp's office.

We all laughed as Rosalie huffed. Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat when she hung up her phone and finally joined our conversation.

"Who was that, Alice?" Emily asked as I sat on the counter.

"Jazz. He said that he and the boys are still hunting and they should be back by midnight tonight. But, he did say that they're taking Seth out for some fun." She said while looking into space.

"Where?" I heard Rachel and Rebecca ask at the same time. I let out a deep chuckle at their simultaneous question.

"Emmett's trying to persuade our men to go to a strip club." Alice said while blinking once and looking back at us in amusement. I heard Bella, Nessie, and Rosalie snarl at that statement.

"The hell they are!" I heard Esme yell from upstairs. I clutched my sides and I laughed. Alice giggled.

"Aren't you worried?" Ashley asked while breathing really hard. She was starting to freak out.

"Nope, because Emmett's getting his ass kicked." She said while biting her lip.

"I thought you couldn't see the wolves." Bella asked while not looking up from the stove.

"I can't, but I do see Emmett coming home pissed off and his clothes all tattered up."

We all let out a laugh again.

We heard a knock at the door and we all said, "Sue." I hopped off the counter to go answer the door. When I opened it my mom was smiling and holding up wine and various treats. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't just stand there! Give me a hug!" she said while setting the groceries down.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Hi mom." I said while backing away from her embrace.

"That's more like it." She said while picking up the groceries again and walking inside and going to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I followed her back into the kitchen.

I watched as Esme drifted elegantly down the stairs to hug my mom. "How are you, Sue?" She asked while pulling away.

My mom smiled, exuberance filling her face. "Great. I'm just so excited! My baby's finally getting married!" she squealed while jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cork from the drawer for the wine. Ashley giggled, her face flushing a pale pink as everyone's eyes seemed to glance at her.

Esme gushed and said, "I know! I can't wait. We know Alice won't disappoint us." Alice gave Sue a playful wink that satisfied her silent worries and they began to chat over meaningless things like flower colors and candle arrangements.

I took the open opportunity to grab the bottle of wine, stick the cork in and twist it open.

"Don't break the bottle, Lee." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Kim walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"Whatever, baby mama." I said while twisting the bottle in my grasp. "You can't have any, anyways." She stuck her tongue out at me.

The bottle finally came open with a 'pop'. Bella grabbed some glasses and sat them down. I began to pour red liquid into six glasses, including mine. I sat the bottle down and brought the glass to my lips and let the alcohol touch my tongue. It was a sweet release after a long day of being poked and prodded at while wearing a dress. I sat the glass down and walked over to my mom with her glass and said, "Good wine, mom." She smiled and said, "Thank you, dear. I thought we might all could use the little stress relief." I rolled my eyes, because she knew me too well.

"Bells, my food done yet?" I asked while walking over to the stove where she was stirring something that smelled delicious. My mouth watered when I saw that it was Chicken Alfredo.

Fucking yum.

She smiled, thrilled that I'd asked. "Yep. Here ya go." She said while turning off the stove and grabbed a plate to put my food on. "Anyone else hungry?" she asked while she poured the deliciousness onto the glass china.

They all murmured, "No," but their noses were still stuck in the air enjoying the delicious smell. She shrugged setting the pan down and handing the plate to me. I smiled retrieving my food and said, "Love you Bella!"

She guffawed, "Alright, alright. Go eat." She took the pan and put it in the sink for washing. She returned to the counter and sat on a stool watching me, satisfied as I grabbed a fork and dug in.

I practically inhaled my food.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hours later, we were all crowded in the living room preparing for bed. We all decided to sleep in Alice's room, because that's where the makeovers were going to take place.

I suppressed a shudder at the thought.

After we all had our showers, I laid down on the couch that was in the corner of Alice's room. Everyone else was already asleep, except for the vampires of course, who were busy with pre-wedding chores already. Alice claimed that she didn't mind the extra responsibilities because the rest of us needed our 'beauty sleep.' I laughed at the thought, staring up at the ceiling. Almost an hour later I finally drifted off to sleep still excited and slightly depressed that soon my little brother would be a married man.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

There ya have it, folks! The first chapter. Now, I may update sometime this week. It depends. But I just wanted to get this up while I still got time.

So click that button.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Once again, I thank Vanna for being a fuck awesome beta! Also, sorry about the longish update. This is kind of a filler till I get my head straight. I've had this chap on the computer for a week till I decided to finish it. So, again, I apologize. I'm in the process of C3 now. I want all of the drama and shit to happen in that chapter. :) Therefore, C2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Preparing**

**Leah PoV**

"Get up Leah!" I heard a shrill voice yell. I cracked my eyes open to see Alice in front of me with an impatient look on her face. I stared at her while I let out a yawn. It blew right in her face and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. I had morning breath.

"Good God Leah, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?" she asked while waving her hand in front of her face to fan the stench from her nose. I smiled and said, "Yesterday, pixie."

She rolled her eyes and gripped my wrist. I looked down at her hand and growled on instinct.

"What the hell, Ali?" I asked while trying to yank my hand away from her death grip. Shit, I was starting to see bruises form. My eyes were narrowing at her as she yanked me up from the comfy couch.

There was a sickening 'pop' in the air. I heard Nessie shriek, "GROSS!" from the bathroom in Rosalie's room. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from the other side of the house. "Nice one Leah!" he yelled followed by the sound of marble hitting marble along with Emmett cursing up a storm.

"Language!" I heard Esme yell from Rosalie's bathroom.

Alice rolled her eyes and I snickered. "Emmett's causing a lot of commotion, I see." I pulled my wrist from Alice's hand. She looked down and smiled apologetically. I just shrugged at her. She stood up and opened her palm to me again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Did you not just hear that sound my elbow and shoulder made?" I asked as I rotated my arm a bit to prevent any further damage from happening. She sighed and waved her hand in my face as if to say, 'I'm waiting.'

I stared at her hand, but I could see there was no getting out of it. I reluctantly gave her my hand, and she made a beeline for the bathroom. I called it a bathroom, but it was bigger than mine and Seth's bedroom's combined. I still wasn't used to pretending to live the rich life.

I shook my head and walked over to the sink. My spare toothbrush was already here along with a face towel. I pointed at it and looked at Alice.

"Esme." She said giggling. I smiled a little at the caring gesture. I grabbed the face towel and the soap and began lathering it. I turned on the hot water and let the cloth soak beneath it. When it was damp enough with suds, I brought it to my face. I finally woke up enough to brush my teeth, but Alice was already impatiently yanking at my arm again.

"What?" I asked irritably with an exaggerated growl just for her benefit. She huffed and pointed to my pajamas. I had to roll my eyes at her impatience to play Barbie with me.

"Lead the way." I said while dropping my arms in defeat.

Again, she squealed and dragged me to Blondie's room. We stepped into Rosalie's room; I had to wrinkle my nose a bit at the sweet smell of vampire combined with hair care products.

Ew, double torture I thought. I heard Cullen chuckle at my distasteful thought.

"Oh don't act like your stench is all peaches and roses." Blondie said while sticking some clip in Nessie's hair and glaring at me. I began to growl at her until I was interrupted by Bella's voice.

"Guys, please. Not today, of all days." She said while stepping into her heels that looked like deathtraps.

She caught me staring and said, "I know. Scary, aren't they? Now that I'm a vampire, I don't have to worry about falling on a flat surface or in heels anymore." She swiped a strand of hair from her face as she spun around effortlessly in the heels.

Emmett's loud guffaw shook the house. "About time!" I heard him say. Cullen snarled, an obvious sign of sour grapes. He still hadn't fully forgiven Emmett for supporting Bella's decision to become a vampire.

Bella shook her head, exasperated. "Overprotective."

"Am I gonna be in those?" I ask her while pointing to the deathtraps that were strapped to her porcelain feet.

She let out a tinkling laugh and said, "Unfortunately, yes you are."

I gaped at her. "Bullshit!" There was no fucking way I was going to walk around in seven inch heels all fucking day.

I heard Paul and Embry's booming laugh from somewhere in the house. I made a note to pay them back for eaves dropping. I turned to Alice in hopes of finding some form of support, but she stood there holding a pair of strappy sandals in front of my face.

"Alice-" I began until she made some type of zipping sound with her lips.

"Save it." She said talking over the vicious monsters that were still in my eyesight. I narrowed my eyes at her. Well, technically, it was the shoes, but you get my drift, right?

"I worked too damn hard for you to go and back out of your job now." She said while lowering the shoes from my view.

My eyes were still narrowed and my breathing was rough. I heard Ashley laugh behind me. "Lee, chill out. Don't phase on my wedding day please. This is the one favor I ask of you." I turned to find her smiling at me already in her wedding dress. Her hair was up in different types of bobby pins and clips so that I couldn't tell where Blondie even let a strand loose at besides the ones drooping from the frame of her face. Her makeup highlighted the best parts of her face and to be honest, she looked beautiful; yet so afraid. Before I could wonder why, she gripped my hand in a sisterly fashion and smiled a little at me. I locked eyes with her and saw nothing but love, care, and worry.

My breathing turned back to normal. And so I did my shaking.

This is for Seth and Ashley, I remind myself as I lower my eyes to the ground.

No one else.

In fact, there is no one else alive that I would be Maid of Honor for again except Ashley and Seth. The first time still haunted my memories, even if Emily didn't require me to wear girly shit. This would be the last time Seth got to play the little brother card. Who the fuck came up with 'Maid of Honor' anyway? I thought angrily.

I sighed and made a tight-lipped smile at everyone in the room.

"Did you shower?" I heard Rosalie ask me while moving on to Emily's hair. I looked around and saw that Kim, Becca, Rachel, Nessie, and Claire were already finished as well. I knew that I didn't have to worry about my mother because Esme was busying readying herself and Sue now.

I also knew that I didn't have to worry about the other female vamps either because they could get ready in under a minute. The only people left that needed to get ready were Alice, Rosalie and I.

Shit, how long was I asleep? I heard Cullen murmur to me, "About 14 hours."

Gee thanks, mind reader. I thought slyly. I heard a ghostly chuckle. Bella sighed next to me. "I miss my husband." Cue the women 'awww'ing. I thought with an eye roll.

"Hey dog!" I heard Blondie's voice snap me out of my reverie. I looked at her with a glare and snarled, "What?"

She gritted her teeth at me and said, "Did you fucking shower, yet?" I smirked. "Why? Can't stand me in your room?" She only stared at me.

"No, but I'm doing this for Ashley and Alice. So I'm dealing." She said while spraying some fruity ass shit in Emily's hair. I had to admit; my cousin looked amazing, also. Again horrible flashbacks from her wedding plagued me. It bothered me, I didn't want it to, but it did.

Fuck me, I still hate my life. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

I heard Jasper's depressing sigh rang through my ears. Soon, I felt a happy mood overthrow my morbid one.

"Sorry, dude" I murmured to him. I heard him laugh and drawl out, "'S cool, darlin'."

I cracked a smile at Alice who was gazing at the door lovingly, but it soon faded.

I hated my life because I had no one special to share it with. Fuck that imprinting shit. I still didn't believe in it. But, **motherfuck**, did that shit hurt when you're surrounded by nothing but happiness.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**2 Hours Later**

"Hey Ashley? When's that sister of yours supposed to show up?" Blondie asked while not so gently putting a clip into my hair.

I can't believe I let her do this to me.

Shit, my hair looked like a fucking tower. It was in an up do and had French twists and pins everywhere. The only part she left down was some loose strands. Those framed my face, like Ashley's. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Alice helping Ash into her shoes. I looked back down at my maid of honor dress. It was sky blue with a silver bow in the front wrapping around my slim waist. I could barley breathe in it though. I looked at the heels that Ali gave me. They were strappy, like I said, and sliver with a soft sole.

I can't believe that they made heels that were fucking comfy.

Where the hell have I been? I thought while biting my lip. I heard Ashley reply, "Well she's catching a cab here as we speak."

"So, is she gonna be here in time? I mean, she's one of the bridesmaids right?" I heard Kim ask while Becca and Rachel were rubbing her tummy and practically gushing.

The baby probably kicked. I wouldn't be surprised if she went into labor after the wedding. I thought with a chuckle.

Ashley nodded from the corner of my eye. "Yeah, Alice and Rose, do you think you'll be able to get her makeup and hair done in time, too?" she asked tentatively. They both smiled and said, "Of course."

Well, now THAT was just fucking creepy beyond words.

Bella giggled at my expression. I watched my reflection for a while until Rosalie yelled, "Finished!" I looked at her then looked back at my reflection once again.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. I looked like a fucking queen. My hair was shiny, full of life, and most of all, tight as fuck.

"Well?" Blondie asked while looking at me expectantly. I just muttered, "Thank you, Ice Queen." She gave me a smirk at my reflection in the mirror and uttered, "No fucking prob, flea bag." I smiled a little at our friendly bickering.

What the fuck?

I shook my head of that thought and stood up and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I traced myself across the glass and stared—well gaped. I heard the sound of heels clicking and a knob turning. My mother gasped at the sight of me. I turned to look at her.

Did I look that horrible?

She smiled and got all teary eyed, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, baby." Was all she said while coming over to hug me. Her arms wrapped around my lean waist and pulled me towards her. She looked into my dark orbs and smiled at me.

I knew what that face meant and what 'oh, baby' meant as well.

It meant not to worry. Not to be angry at the world on Seth's special day. She wanted me to be happy.

For her.

For Seth.

For Ashley.

For **me**.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

* * *

><p>Okay, there's chapter two.I know it's short. Like I said at the top, I'm working on three. Just give me some time guys. :) So click that button.<p>

RIGHT THERE.

Btw, Vanna, you still effing rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! That all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Okay, I know I have been a very bad author! I'm sorry guys! I had no internet in the past month, and I was busy helping my sister pack; and a whole bunch of shit happened, so yeah. But I WILL try to update quicker. I promise. I'm working on C4 as we speak. :) **

**Enjoy Lovlies. (Thanks Vanna! Love ya!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Leah's PoV**

**Oh my Fuck, Sure as Hell Didn't Expect That!**

I felt my mom's arms squeeze me tightly as everyone else walked out of the room to give us privacy. I could still hear their hushing whispers behind the door.

Nosy asses.

I bit my lip as I stared straight at a wall while Sue was still hugging me.

I don't know how many minutes had passed, but I went ahead and wrapped my arms around my mom's shoulders and hugged back. I felt little drops on my shoulder. I pulled back from my mom's embrace and stared at her silently asking what was wrong.

She shook her head at me and grabbed two puffy squares from the Cottonelle box and wiped her face free from tears. Then she blew her nose. I wrinkled my face in disgust.

Gross. I really didn't want to see that.

She cracked a smile and grabbed a piece for me to wipe her tears from my shoulder.

I hung my head and grabbed the white sheet from her slightly shaking hands. I turned my hand at a backwards angle to get the water. I scrubbed till I felt my shoulder dry again.

There wasn't any awkward tension in the room, but there was a deafening silence.

She grabbed the balled up wads from both our hands and threw them in the little tin trashcan in the corner.

I averted my eyes from her gaze and stared at the ceiling fan slowly rotating in a counter-clockwise direction.

"Leah…", she said speaking so softly that I almost didn't catch it. It was barley a whisper.

She grabbed a hold of my chin and turned my head to look her dead in the eye. "Now, I know that this is hard for you." I felt Sue's voice fade out and all I heard was my heartbeat thumping in my eardrums.

_Tha thump. Tha thump._ I snorted and waved my hand.

That was the understatement of the century. I was beyond it. I had a calm façade on this entire time, but inside, I was raging and wanted to shred this frilly shit and leave. Although, I knew that would hurt my family and I didn't want my brother thinking of me as a pussy.

No, I NEVER wanted him to see me like that. He couldn't. I was his rock when Dad died, and I was there for him when he changed shortly after me. I didn't want him to see that I couldn't control my emotions.

Again, that would make me predictable. I didn't want that. Everyone thought that I was a bitter ass bitch because I was alone and maybe that was partially true. It pisses me off that people automatically assume everything about me, as if I didn't have enough of my pack mates whispering every time I walked into the room.

Fucking irritable. Oh shit, now I'm rambling.

Soon, I felt my mothers voice drip back into focus. I stared at her then I dropped my gaze down to my nail-polished encrusted feet. My nails and toes were both acrylic.

I had to admit, it was a nice design. My mom shook me out of my reverie as I lifted my eyes to her. I was a couple inches taller than her in the heels I was forced to put on.

"What?" I asked her shaking my head slightly to get my head clear of any thoughts that would cause me to burst at the seams at any moment.

She looked at me and I saw a flicker of sadness wash over her face. As soon as it disappeared, I sighed deeply. "This is hard for me." I tried to explain with an even breath. "Being around all these happy people brings out the worst in me. It physically pains me to watch them smile and thrive when I'm barely keeping my head above water." I couldn't stop recalling that look of infatuation that my mother has had plastered on her face as of late. "Hell, even you're getting laid by Charlie!" I accused, my voice raising a few octaves.

All the vampires were laughing their asses off and I caught Charlie's intake of breath at my blunt statement. My mom stared at me with wide eyes and popped me on my thigh.

"Bitch!" I yelled violently while rubbing the now red and tender area. She popped me lightly on the mouth and said, "Language". Emmett, being the retard that he is, let out a loud guffaw that again shook the house. I rolled my eyes and apologized to my mom and Esme for my foul language.

My mom shook her head at me knowing my horrible behavior was always on repeat. "It's okay dear." She said simply, straightening her dress. "Just please, for Pete's sake, don't ever say that again."

I smiled crookedly. "Sure."

"I don't know why you insist on doubting your beauty and brains." She gave me a sideways look that clearly stated that I needed to stop.

I gaped at her. It was true that I doubted myself all the time, especially when it came to my looks. I never thought I was pretty unless I had on make up and frilly shit, but that was when I actually gave a fuck about my appearance.

Now, I just don't see the point in putting out the effort. No matter how much make up I cake on my face, or how fancy the label on my jeans may be, I still transform into a big ass ball of fur when I get angry. I've seen what the transformation looks like, and there is just no way to make that shit sexy.

As far as the extent of my intelligence, I wasn't a nerd back in high school, but I wasn't dumb either. I had my share of stupid ideas and got my ass handed to me for it. I lived and learned from the consequences. In the end I did what I had to do to pass. All of that came to an abrupt halt when I phased though. Hell, I didn't even graduate! Thank you, genetics.

Then the hits just kept coming for me. No one would hire me in La Push because I don't have a fancy diploma to wave around. Shit, most of them didn't finish either! And I was only a few credits away too!

After many rejections from about every place that was hiring in La Push, I decided to head out to Seattle to go to college. I couldn't take it anymore here. I had to get away from all the supernatural.

I wanted—no _longed _to be normal.

However, fate was not on my side. That just wasn't a possibility for me anymore, no matter how much I wanted to escape.

"Leah? LEAH!" I heard my mom's voice snap back at me in a brisk manner.

"What now?" I asked while craning my eyes up to her. She stared at me and shook her head slightly at my loss of focus.

I apologized and told her that I wasn't in a talkative mood today. She nodded, understanding, and just gave me another soothing hug.

"Whether you know it or not, you're gonna get your happiness. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it'll happen. I believe it. You have too much of a good heart to go to waste. That person will show up and embrace you with all their affection and love. Just wait and see." She whispered in my ear leaving me to drown in my own thoughts and her speech.

Did I mention that I hate my life?

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" I heard Alice's voice asked sharply. She was flitting all over the place, making sure everything—and everyone was in tip top shape. We all nodded yes and stared at her as she fiddled with Seth's tie.

"No, I don't want to wear the stupid thing anyway!" he whined while trying to pry her hands off of his neck.

She gave me a menacing look that even _I _found scary. He shrunk back from her gaze and said, "Fine. I'll wear the damn tie."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. This was hilarious because he had to bend down to her height so he could receive his kiss. She only came up to his chest. He gave her a lopsided smirk and turned to me while Alice flitted off to check on Ashley.

I gave him a weak smile.

He stepped over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you sis." He said to me while pulling me into a bone-crushing hug that would have killed the normal human in a matter of seconds.

I mumbled, "Love you too, Seth." He smirked and then said, "You need to listen to what mom is telling you Lee. You know she's right about you finding your mate soon. I can feel it."

I gaped at him.

He was listening too? And how the hell can he feel it? Does he sense my longing and pain everyday over all the stupid happy couples?

He looked sheepish at me when he noticed my gaze and lack of response. I watched him with an unreadable expression. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He wanted to say something; but he didn't want to piss me off.

As if people haven't been doing _that _enough lately, I noted with a scowl.

"You were listening too, I take it?" I asked. He licked his lips lightly and nodded slowly. I heaved a sigh and stared at a glass window that was looking into the living room. We were currently in the backyard where everything was being checked in place.

"Great. Just fucking great. Did the entire house hear too?"

Again, he nodded at me and lowered his gaze to the ground.

I wanted to thrash and scream at everyone here for poking their noses in my business. It didn't have anything to do with them. They had no right!

"Look at me." He looked up at me with little puppy dog eyes and a fearful expression.

I let out a groan and said, "Come on!" He stared at me, silently apologizing. I shook my head at him and said, "I forgive you."

He smiled. "But seriously. Mom is right though. You have a good thing coming your way. You're mate is coming. I don't know why you insist on being so damn stubborn."

I just shrugged.

"So you ready?" I heard Jake ask Seth as he patted his back. Seth turned to Jake and said, "I don't know man." He flailed his arms in the air a little bit. Jake barked a laugh and so did the guys. "I mean, I'm excited, but what if I'm not good enough for her?" he asked while shaking his head wildly.

The sound of a smack across the face was heard as we all stared at Nessie who was glowering at Seth with feral eyes.

"What the hell, Ness?" he shrieked while holding his cheek. The was a slight twinge of red there, but it was already fading.

"You deserved it, dammit!" she said while shaking his shoulders. "Language!" I heard Esme yell from inside. They were getting everything else set up for the reception afterwards.

Nessie shook her head at her grandmother's words and said, "Listen to me. I've had my share of doubts when it came to Jake imprinting on me but-", Jake gaped at her when she mentioned that. "You need to listen to your heart and do what's right. The imprinting bond is unbreakable, right?" she asked while looking at Jake. He nodded at her and kissed her temple.

The simple gesture made me want to barf.

She smiled at him and turned back to a shaking Seth who was breathing very ragged.

"Seth, Ashley loves you a great deal. Don't fu-" Jake began to say, but was cut off by Esme's warning about his language.

Jake's body shook with a deep chuckle and he continued with his sentence. "Don't mess it up over your paranoia about her not wanting you. We all see the love shining in her eyes every time you're with her or when someone mentions her name." Nessie nodded, agreeing with him. "Follow your heart, dude." Jake said with another pat on the back and went to stand behind him. Nessie smiled and pecked his cheek and went to sit down with her mother and father. Seth turned to me.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're right. She does love you. Don't doubt it." I said while kissing him on his forehead. He gave me a shaky smile and went to stand in his position. The priest was in place.

Everyone else was in their seats, waiting.

The music began.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Do you, Seth Clearwater, take Ashley Gregory to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked while turning to look at him.

"I do." he said without hesitation. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Ashley, do you take Seth-"

"I do." she said while smiling.

Seth was grinning from ear to ear.

"May we have the rings, please?" the priest asked. Jake and myself appeared holding the rings. Seth took Ashley's and slipped it onto her ring finger. Ashley repeated the gesture with his ring. They had to go up to the highest ring size for Seth.

I chuckled a little at that.

"Well by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride." the priest said while smiling.

Seth grabbed Ashley by her waist and kissed her. Everyone was cheering. Alice was squealing while throwing rice over them.

"Darlin'!" I heard Jasper yell while grabbing her. Everyone laughed at his wife's antics.

Then I heard it.

The most enchanting laugh I have ever heard. My eyes scanned for the wonderful sound only to realize it came from a girl sitting in the front row. She was beautiful, the most perfect kind of beautiful I'd ever seen. Every face around her began to blur out of focus and their voices dulled until I could only hear her.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Every breath felt like it lodged in my throat, slowly choking me to death. I started to shake, though this time it had nothing to do with phasing, but rather my nerves. Jake narrowed his eyes in question following my gaze.

"Lee?" I heard the distinctive voice from someone. I couldn't focus on it, though. All I could think of was her. Then I let out a gasp.

No.

NO.

_NO!_

I looked at Jake and shook my head. I couldn't do this, not right now, in the middle of my brother's wedding with the entire crowd watching as I finally fell apart. So, I did what any coward would do.

I dropped my bouquet letting it crash against the floor spraying an array of flowers in every direction and ran like a bat outta hell.

Everyone stopped cheering as I darted past then with what I'm sure was a crazed look on my face. Even _she _looked at me, and I knew I had to get out of here. I could hear people calling my name, but there was no turning back. Even that tight feeling in my chest along with the tugging on my heart couldn't stop me now.

I could feel the heat in my veins flowing rapidly. I quickly shredded my clothes and made a beeline for the woods and let the heat take over my body. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. When I reached the beach of La Push, I let out a painful howl.

* * *

><p>Ahhh, the notorious cliff-hanger! I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Hehe. But I hope you enjoyed it and please click that review button and I'll update! Hugs and kisses,<p>

FP. :)


End file.
